


[Podfic] Queen of Narnia

by hopelesse



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Coming of Age, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesse/pseuds/hopelesse
Summary: Podfic of kaydeefalls' fic "Queen of Narnia."Once a queen of Narnia, always a queen of Narnia. A series of Susan drabbles.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Queen of Narnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Queen of Narnia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/84571) by [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls). 



> Thanks to kaydeefalls for OK-ing podfic permission, and for writing not just one, but two of my favorite Narnia fics of all time.

### Details

  * **Length:** 10 min
  * **File type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On the Internet Archive [here](https://archive.org/details/queenofnarnia)



### Credits

  * **Author:** Kaydeefalls
  * **Reader:** Hopelesse
  * **Skin template:** Azdaema




End file.
